The Hearts of Assassins
by someone better than you
Summary: Bi-Han, known at various points as Sub-Zero or Noob Saibot, has a deeper relation than anyone knows with Tomas Vrbada, also known as Smoke. Sub-Zero/Smoke/Noob Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Sex, Smut, M/M, Gay, Homosexuality, Possible Rape And/Or Extreme Scenes


**I've been wanting to do a fic like this for a while now; everyone is so biased when it comes to Noob, forgetting his history and just saying he's evil now and sticking to it but this fic is going to be completely unbiased.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Tundra and Smoke… best friends and brothers forever as everyone in the Lin Kuei knew them. What they didn't know that they weren't just that, but much more. The bond between them had blossomed from brotherly to that of lovers… and no one knew… except one…<p>

Ice blue eyes stared hard at the object of affection of their beholder. The bitterness on Bi-Han's face was so intimidating that it could easily send shivers down the spine of anyone who knew him and how he could be when displeased. Bi-Han, also known as Sub-Zero, was watching his younger brother Kuai Liang, also known as Tundra, spar with the man who had so completely innocently and unintentionally stolen his heart, Smoke.

Bi-Han was in love with Smoke, the lover of his younger brother and fellow Lin Kuei. It was surprising to him at first that he, a straight man, had fallen for another man despite his many sexual endeavors with women and lack of attraction to any other man he had ever encountered but he had since come to understand that sexuality was a false bound when it came to love…

Smoke was so unintentionally alluring that no man or woman could keep themselves from glancing back at him once he came into comprehension. He was feminine yet manly at the same time, something that puzzled many but attracted them all the more. A man with androgynous features and traits… his body shaped like that of a manly swimmer, yet his buttocks, hair and legs like that of a lovely woman and his eyes so deep like that of an innocent pretty boy begging to be taken… his personality compassionate, contrary to how most Lin Kuei intended themselves to be and were encouraged to by the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, yet bold with a hint of innocence… he made everyone lick their lips.

Bi-Han or Sub-Zero was cold and ruthless, yet he also had a heart… one that almost no one other than his brother knew about. He was a ruthless assassin yes, but he was compassionate contrary to what all believed. No one knew of this side…except his brother, Kuai Liang or Tundra who looked up to him, the Thunder God Raiden, whom he had allied with once against Shinnok after realizing the truth about his intentions, and possibly Smoke… whom he had once and more revealed this side to unintentionally and was sure the man had come to identify him. In a way he liked the intimidation he presented… it made him seem more powerful in the eyes of others. But when it came to Smoke, he didn't wish so… but he knew the consequences his reputation would have to face should he ever show any signs of love…

When it came to Smoke, he just wanted to give him a loving and lustful smile before kissing his face all over and taking him on his bed, making him moan and gasp as he would look into his eyes, filling him with his enormous organ before pelting his insides with his seed… making him his…

Bi-Han found himself deep in thought about himself and Smoke again when he was pushed back to reality by the sight of Smoke falling on Tundra as they laughed before falling silent and simply staring into each others eyes. They though they were alone in this part of the training grounds… they usually were until Bi-Han started to follow them, particularly after coming to know the truth about the relation between his brother and Smoke. Kuai had spoken to him in secret and told him everything, and while it crushed him that his love had not only been taken by another man but his own brother, he had managed to keep his composure and recognized them… astonished at himself for being able to stand straight the whole time they conversed.

Their faces neared and Bi-Han averted his eyes, becoming stiff in his hiding place behind a rock pillar but not from the cold that resided with them here in Arctika nor the fear of getting caught, but because of what he was sure was to be happening.

His brother and beloved kissing…

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review :)<strong>


End file.
